Voices
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is spending his three days in the infirmary under "doctor's orders" and is feeling a little restless. As he tries to get some sleep voices start whispering things to him telling him he's better off fading away forever. Will comes to his rescue.


Voices

 **Based on a dream I had nearly ten years ago when I was feeling really depressed one night.**

Nico was lying in bed in bed in the infirmary during his mandatory stay for those three days he had agreed to. There wasn't much to do when you were supposed to just lie in a bed all day; sure he needed the rest there was no denying that much, but still did Will really expect him to just lay here doing nothing for three whole days?

He sighed and rested his head against his pillow, Will was off doing his rounds since there were still plenty of patients with injuries from the big battle only a few days ago so the Apollo kids had their hands full day and night.

They were good at their jobs that's for sure, whenever Nico felt a life energy grow dangerously weak one of the healers was right there instantly and everything was under control and the patient was safe.

It was such a relief to know that he didn't have to be stuck here sensing the deaths of others for the next three days; he was so tired of being helpless and knowing that nothing he did could stop someone from dying, it was so frustrating.

Thank the gods for those like Will Solace that had the ability to save those lives, he was a real hero. Nico's cheeks grew warm thinking of Will; he didn't want anyone to see so he turned over to face the wall.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching his bed so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, it should be believable seeing as how it was getting late and Will had insisted with his stupid _Doctor's orders_ that Nico get plenty of rest. So he let his breathing settle as he felt the now familiar warm presence by his bed.

Though his breathing almost stopped when he felt Will place a gentle hand on his shoulder and whisper softly to him,

"Rest easy Death boy, sweet dreams." then he pulled his hand away and left.

Too bad it didn't work out that way though…

As sleep finally took hold Nico could feel the shadows all around, he was surrounded by darkness and it was cold, so cold, and all too familiar. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to feel this, and most of all he didn't want to hear _them_. _The voices_. There were so many, too many to block out. They whispered relentlessly going round and around in his head saying horrible things to him and he had no escape.

 ** _"You're a freak"_**

 ** _"Nobody wants you around"_**

 ** _"You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere"_**

 ** _"You're a monster"_**

 ** _"You're a coward"_**

 ** _"Everyone hates you"_**

 ** _"You're better off dead"_**

 ** _"Who could ever love you?"_**

 ** _"Nobody loves you"_**

 ** _"You're alone and always will be"_**

 ** _"All you'll ever know is pain"_**

 ** _"You deserve to suffer"_**

 ** _"You should just let the darkness take you"_**

 ** _"Your family hates you"_**

 ** _"You have no real friends"_**

 ** _"You will fade away"_**

 ** _"You're a murderer"_**

 ** _"You can never find love"_**

 ** _"You can't runaway"_**

 ** _"Disappear"_**

 ** _"Fade"_**

 ** _"They would all be better off without you"_**

 ** _"No one would miss you if you were gone"_**

Nico curled up into himself shaking as tears ran down his face, he wanted it to stop, he _needed it to stop._

 ** _"Disappear"_**

 ** _"Fade"_**

He could feel the darkness drawing him in, the cold seeping into his very soul, he had to fight it, _he had to!_

 ** _"Fade away"_**

 ** _"Disappear"_**

 ** _"They're all better off without you"_**

Nico wanted to scream, he couldn't stand it, he needed this all to stop. Maybe they were right; maybe he should just fade away and disappear forever.

 ** _"Disappear"_**

 **"NO!"**

Nico jolted awake to find strong arms wrapped around him holding him close to a warm chest as the person holding him shook. He blinked a couple of times before lifting his head to see Will Solace sitting on his bed holding onto him like he was the most important thing in the world that he couldn't live without.

Nico no longer heard the horrible voices or felt the soul numbing cold that was there only seconds ago. All he could hear was Wills quiet sobbing and feel his warmth as he continued to hold him tightly. Nico was still crying but now it was from relief. He felt so safe right here in Will's arms; he wrapped his own arms around Will and pressed his head against his chest.

"Thank you." he breathed out and for a while they just sat there holding onto one another as tightly as they could, neither of them wanting to let go.

Finally Will spoke up.

"I thought I had lost you."

Nico took a shuddering breath and tried to calm his nerves before he answered.

"I kept hearing voices telling me that things would be better if I just disappeared." Another deep breath, "I couldn't make them stop, they wouldn't go away." he looked up at Will who also had tears in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't listen to them Nico, you can't fade away, I won't let you." he said it so quietly but it didn't matter because Nico had heard him and he believed him.

"I know. I heard you call out to me." he smiled weakly and received a relieved smile from Will that chased away the darkness. He had a feeling that those voices wouldn't be back, not anytime soon that much was for certain. And it was all thanks to this wonderful ray of golden sunshine with eyes like a clear sky watching over him. Will Solace was definitely a hero, he was Nico's hero. And the only voice he wanted to hear in his dreams.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said and he knew he meant it.

Wills smile grew.

"And neither am I; I'm staying right here with you and I'm going to make sure that nothing tries to take you away again."

Nico nodded his head and they both lay down on the bed still holding onto each other and fell into a peaceful sleep with no more intruding voices.

 **And incase you were wondering how Will knew Nico needed help, it was because the shadows had started to collect around him and when Will went to check on him he could feel the pain Nico was feeling and wanted it to stop.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Coming soon my sequel to this story, it will be called Whispered Voices. I got the idea listening to the song Whisper, I am currently typing it up so hopefully it will be up soon, next day or so, so look forward to it!**


End file.
